The demand for enhanced performance and body size reduction of integrated circuit components continues to increase design and fabrication complexity due to the higher bandwidth requirements needed to enable higher clock frequencies. The substrates designed for these components will need to be manufactured with even smaller feature sizes to enable optimization of bandwidth.